


I Know You Feel What I Feel

by Carmenlire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortal Alec, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: He remembers leaving after that last ultimatum.You have a choice to make. I will not ask again.If only he’d known how things would end up. He wishes he could’ve seen that the brusque, lonely shadowhunter who had been so afraid and unwilling to open his heart would turn out to be the most loving, achingly soft man he’d had the good fortunate to meet.Magnus and Alec take the next step.





	I Know You Feel What I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by my absolute adoration of that 1x12 scene and a post by @magnusbicon on tumblr about Alec just turning to Magnus one day and proposing instead of having a well thought out plan. Happy Reading :)

Alec leans a little more into Magnus, drowsy and content. The two of them are out on the balcony, relaxing on a balmy June night. The sky is clear with stars twinkling throughout the sky. It’s been a slow week and Alec’s ready to enjoy an equally uneventful weekend. Their Friday evening so far has consisted of takeout and a movie-- Pride and Prejudice, Alec’s pick.

They’d taken their wine glasses outside as the ending credits began to roll. There’s not much conversation as the two of them just enjoy being together in a way they aren’t always allowed. They’ve been together a little over three years and there are times Alec doesn’t fall asleep with Magnus for days at a stretch. 

They like to savor these quiet times when they can.

Alec is humming a song that’s been stuck in his head since yesterday morning when he looks up at Magnus and the breath is knocked from him.

Magnus Bane is the most beautiful man Alec has ever seen.

There’s something about the way the candlelight is hitting his face. From this angle, where Alec is snuggled into his side, he looks ethereal. Untouchable but with a warmth that’s dizzying.

It makes Alec want to reach out and touch it, see if the fire can warm his bones.

But Alec already knows just how far Magnus’s magic reaches. Magnus reached out to him, into him, turning the cold, bitter man who was sleepwalking through life into someone who leads with a passion. Magnus didn’t save Alec’s life but he gave Alec a reason to stand up and fight-- fight for who he was, who he wanted to be, what he wanted his world to look like.

Alec is eternally grateful to Magnus.

Alec loves Magnus with a desperation that still takes him by surprise. Sometimes it reaches up into his throat and strangles him, the pure love and adoration that covers him like the most valuable armor.

It’s a moment like this when Alec’s brain abandons his mouth for the thousandth time. He looks up at Magnus like he hung all the stars in the sky and the words leave him before he knows that he’s even opened his mouth.

“Marry me,” he whispers.

Magnus looks down from where he’d been staring out over Brooklyn, marveling as he always does that he gets to have this. He gets a quiet evening with the love of his life, eating greasy takeout and holding Alec as he sucks every bit of heat from Magnus. Alec is perennially cold and his favorite way to warm up is to leech all of Magnus’s body heat for his own. It's an adorable quirk that Magnus loves to pretend irritates him, but he can never hide his smile as Alec burrows even deeper into his side.

Magnus loves a good party but he loves nights like these with Alec so much more, it’s laughable.

So, as he turns his head and looks down at a face he’ll always remember, he replays what Alec’s just said. He halfways expects Alec to look panicked and despairing.

That’s not what he sees, though.

He sees his stunning boyfriend, eyes soft and mouth tilted up in a smile that’s as vulnerable as it is content. Alec’s not furiously taking back his words. There’s no stutter, no uncertainty. Magnus’s gaze moves over Alec, sees the slow sweep of his lashes, the messy hair. He sees the faint wrinkles forming around the eyes and laugh lines just starting to bracket that mouth he loves so much. He thinks about the past few months, the dizzying activity that had resulted in Alec's new, infinite, lifespan.

As if there is any other answer.

“Yes,” Magnus breathes, arm tightening around Alec’s shoulders.

He leans down to kiss Alec. It’s like everything is happening in slow motion. He sees Alec rapidly blink before a dazzling grin lights up his features. He hears the stunned inhale and as their lips meet, feels the relieved sigh Alec lets out.

The kiss moves from soft and wondering to messy. There’s teeth and tongue and a heat so hot it scorches them both down to the bone.

They love the burn.

The kiss doesn’t last long before their smiles are breaking through, making everything infinitely more difficult but so much more satisfying.

They pull back with eyes closed, breathing harsh in the still night.

Alec opens his eyes and looks over at his love. He’s dazed and so happy he feels like he could burst.

Magnus said yes. Magnus wants _him_ , Alec Lightwood, as his husband.

Alec blinks away tears and touches his forehead to Magnus’s.

“Hi, fiancé,” he whispers.

Magnus smiles a little to himself before blinking open eyes that have lost their glamour. Alec’s breath catches in his throat, awe struck and blinded by the wave of love and lust that washes over him.

“Hi, fiancé,” Magnus echoes.

They stare at each other for a weightless moment. This is the line, ephemeral and sweet. This is where things change once again. It’s always been Alec and Magnus but it’s now become _AlecandMagnus_ in a way that will be irrevocable. Alec feels like a seismic shift has settled in him. Nothing painful or harsh, but the pieces of him that have been so tattered and bruised and bent have rearranged themselves into a complete puzzle.

Magnus is the only one who could have put him together.

Alec leans in and kisses Magnus again, a lingering string of kisses sweet as syrup and twice as light.

Magnus stands up the next time they pull apart, immediately missing the long line of warmth along his side. He keeps his grasp on Alec’s hand and smiles as he sees Alec’s confused expression.

He nods towards the balcony doors. “Don’t you think it’s time we took this celebration indoors, Mr. Lightwood-Bane?”

Alec jolts like he’s been struck by lightning before his eyes turn molten. Slowly, he stands up and gives Magnus a thorough onceover. 

“Why, yes, Mr. Lightwood-Bane, I do believe it’s time we moved inside. I have plans and they involve a bed, no clothes, and no interruptions.”

Magnus grins, eyes dancing. He grandly sweeps out the arm not entangled with Alec’s and motions towards the door.

“What are we waiting for?”

Alec moves into Magnus’s space and slowly guides him back into the loft. Walking backwards, Magnus becomes disoriented when Alec starts kissing his neck, laving at his pulse point, _biting_ , and Magnus stumbles on his way to the bedroom. He can feel Alec’s smug grin as he gasps. He can’t clear his head enough to retaliate and a moment later, he’s falling backwards, Alec a welcome weight on top of him as they reach the bed.

His head is swimming, all of his thoughts-- his only thought-- _Alec_.

Magnus opens his legs a little wider and Alec settles against him, close and hot and familiar.

He almost doesn’t hear Alec’s words, whispered in his ear.

“I lose my breath every time you enter a room.”

It’s Magnus who’s left gasping as Alec slowly, painstakingly, unbuttons Magnus’s waistcoat and shirt, leaving him bare, a fine sheen of sweat already covering him from his neck down to his chest.

Kissing down his chest, Alec murmurs his next words against heated flesh.

“My heart beats faster when you walk by.”

Magnus shivers, feeling Alec’s wandering hands move down until he’s tracing the outline of Magnus’s cock with the lightest of touches that sends his pulse racing and makes every line tense, waiting for Alec’s next move.

“My skin tingles when I stand close enough to feel your breath.”

Magnus shudders at the hot words against his stomach before going completely still.

Suddenly, he remembers the last time those words left his mouth. Him, earnest and pleading to a cold, closed-off Alec. His Alexander, just another shadowhunter, but with something indefinable that tugged at Magnus’s heartstrings in a way he hadn’t experienced in decades.

Now that the fog of lust has cleared from his head, Magnus remembers how he had tried his damnedest to get through to Alec and how Alec’s icy, accusing reply had made his words taste like ash.

He remembers leaving after that last ultimatum. 

_You have a choice to make. I will not ask again_.

If only he’d known how things would end up. He wishes he could’ve seen that the brusque, lonely shadowhunter who had been so afraid and unwilling to open his heart would turn out to be the most loving, open man he’s ever had the good fortunate to meet.

Magnus looks down from where he’d been staring at the ceiling to see Alec’s steady gaze on him. Their eyes meet and a world of understanding, a lifetime of love, passes between them.

Holding his stare, Alec slowly crawls up the bed until his face is only inches above Magnus’s. His eyes hold everything Magnus has ever wanted as he opens his mouth, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“You just don’t get it,” Alec says, painfully soft. “You’re the love of my life. You flirt, and you laugh, and you use magic. Everything you do drives me crazy and I wake up more in love with you then when I went to bed the night before.”

His smile is barely there, a little thing that makes Magnus want to pull him close and never let go, as he continues. “You make me a better man, a better shadowhunter, and I’m grateful every day that I get to have this. That I get to have you.

“We’re getting married,” Alec says, voice full of wonder and a profound joy that Magnus feels echoing in his own heart.

“We’re getting married and I get to spend the rest of my life with you, the most amazing man I’ve ever met.”

Magnus smiles up at Alec, feels like he’s going to explode from the happiness radiating through him. “And I get to spend the rest of my life with you,” he says, so in love he feels like he’s drowning in it.

What a way to go.

“It’s the honor of my immortal life to love and be loved by you.”

Magnus closes his eyes as the words wash over him. Alec, the damn poet, never fails to make him swoon. It’s a talent that he wouldn’t have suspected the surly shadowhunter to possess, but it’s one of Magnus’s favorite things about him. He’s blunt and a little rude, but all of that changes into something incomparably vulnerable and honest when turned towards Magnus. It never stops the ache in his heart at the beautiful man he’s found.

Magnus’s thoughts break off a moment later as Alec clambers out of the bed. Magnus immediately misses the warmth that was surrounding him, shivering a little as cold air reaches his heated skin.

Alec is rummaging around in their dresser and Magnus has the brief thought of asking, _what the hell are you doing Alexander_ , when the breath is knocked from his lungs.

Alec turns around and he’s holding a royal blue box. He walks slowly over to the bed and Magnus hastily sits up, not wanting to miss a moment of the unfolding scene.

Alec climbs back into bed, straddling Magnus’s legs, settling onto his thighs. He holds the box up between them. He’s looking at Magnus with his entire heart in his eyes and Magnus’s breath stutters as Alec’s tongue darts out to lick his lips.

“I once told you that we had very different ideas of what marriage should be,” he starts softly. “I’m very happy to admit that I was wrong. I want to marry you because I can’t imagine a life without you in it. I want to wake up every morning seeing your adorably messy hair and end each day wrapped in your arms. I want to show our family and friends-- the whole damn world-- how much you mean to me. I want to celebrate our love until the sun burns out.”

The tears pooling in Magnus’s eyes fall and Alec reaches up and gently wipes them away. His own eyes are glistening as he pops open the box. Magnus looks down and sees a stunning yellow stone set in a white gold, diamond encrusted band. It’s beautiful and Magnus’s gaze flies up to meet Alec’s as he hears his love clear his throat.

“I’ve had this ring for awhile. I bought it ages ago but the timing never seemed right. I should have known I couldn’t plan this moment.” Alec laughs wetly. “This is a golden sapphire. It reminded me of your eyes, those beautiful eyes I love so much. It’s luck that this stone symbolizes divine favor, considering it feels like Raziel himself has blessed me with you.”

Alec takes the ring out, tossing the box over his shoulder. He reaches for Magnus’s hand, not commenting on the faint tremor.

His eyes are vulnerable and full of the most intense love Magnus has ever felt when he next speaks.

“Magnus Bane, love of my life. I know you feel what I feel. Will you marry me?”

Magnus is nodding fervently before Alec stops talking, muttering “Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” as Alec slides the ring onto his finger.

Candlelight catches in the stone, turning it into liquid fire. It’s beautiful and perfectly fits.

Magnus never dared to dream up a man like Alexander. Alec is stubborn and blunt and a force to be reckoned with. He’s also the only person who has ever made Magnus feel like he’s the most important thing in the world. Alec’s love never fails to stun him when he lets the full breadth of his love and devotion hit Magnus. Magnus has never been important enough to anyone for marriage and it aches-- a sharp pain that’s blunted considerably over the years-- that through Alec’s eyes, he’s worth it.

Alec is worth everything to Magnus and he will spend the rest of his life proving it.

They’re both leaning in and, objectively, the kiss might be the worst one they’ve ever shared-- teeth keep clashing and it’s more panting into each other’s mouths as they can’t stop grinning long enough to do things properly.

However, both think it’s perfect.

The rest of eternity stretches out before them. There will be fights and conflicts and disagreements-- that’s the nature of life. But their love will remain, ever steady and only increasing. 

Alec leans into Magnus until he’s flat on his back, Alec enveloping him. The kisses are slow and lingering-- they have all the time in the world.

There was a time both Alec and Magnus despaired over the gaping chasm of their life rolling out before them. It seemed too much, not worth it. Those days are long over and both are eager to start the next chapter of their lives, at each other's side.

The loft shimmers a faint blue, buzzing almost as if it’s a living entity. Magnus’s feelings are swelling and his magic reaches out, lighting everything with the warm glow of his heart. Alec feels the magic kiss his skin, can’t help but gasp into Magnus’s mouth as every nerve ending fires. They make love into the waning hours, reveling in each other, desperate to show their love.

It’s a moment that imprints itself on their minds. They remember this night for centuries to come, long after everything else they’ve known has changed and faded.

Alec and Magnus are a constant, a story for the ages. This start of a new chapter is a crystalline memory that represents an everlasting love that never dies, never wavers.

They bask in the moment, in each other, and let everything else fall away.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire


End file.
